


MCU Kink BINGO

by nevertrustaduck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertrustaduck/pseuds/nevertrustaduck
Summary: Just shameless smut. That's it. Each chapter is different, unless stated otherwise, so skip around as you please.Tags will be updated as the story progresses. Warnings and chapter tags will be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.This is my first work for a fandom so please be niceI dont have a beta so ignore any spelling / grammar mistakes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	MCU Kink BINGO

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker / Tony Stark
> 
> This chapter contains no warnings. Peter's age isn't mentioned so he can be whatever age you want him to be.
> 
> Tags: blowjobs, voyeurism, love confessions, masturbation, lab sex

"Mr. Stark… Daddy… ah… More… Pease…" Peter moaned as he gripped his red, leaking cock in the bathroom in a rarely used hallway of Stark Tower. It felt so good to finally get his hand around himself. Mr. Stark had been riling him up all afternoon. That, and the fact that Peter hadn't had "alone time" in three whole days, between school, Spider-man, and lab time with Mr. Stark.

Unknowingly to the young man, on the other side of the building the man of his fantasies sat perched on the edge of a workbench, cock straining against the zipper of his dirty old blue jeans.

In his lab Tony was watching the security feed FRIDAY had pulled up for him when she noticed Peter's heart rate accelerate and breathing begin to labor. Thinking his young protege was having another panic attack he immediately opened the feed. 

"FRIDAY, baby," Tony said voice breathless from the sudden rush of blood to the southern region of his body, filling his cock from hard to painfully hard "context."

The AI didn't respond but she did turn the volume of the feed on. The desperate moaning of the teenager suddenly flooded Tony's ears. He couldn't help mindlessly reaching down and palming his cock through his pants.

Suddenly the choked off moan of the boy on screen caught the billionaire's attention. He couldn't help unzip his pants and pull out his rock hard erection. On the screen the boy groaned out "Daddy… Daddy… please… fill my mouth with your cum. Please… Daddy… let me taste you, please…" and proceeded to empty himself into the sink. 

Tony stifled a moan and started stroking his cock. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling. Letting his imagination roam, he pictured Peter on his knees, mouth open, tongue out, waiting to catch Tony, no, Daddy's cum on his tongue.

He was getting close, watching the teenager on screen get himself off, thinking of him. Thinking of his Daddy. The billionaire moaned, not hearing the hiss of the lab door opening.

Feeling like someone was watching, yet too close to care, the older man cracked his eye to see who was watching him, his hand never stilled on his cock.

His hand slowed when he realized who was watching him. There, already half hard again, was Peter. The young man was too shocked to move, all he could do was stare at the beautiful sight before him.

"Are you gonna follow through and take my cum?" The billionaire asked, never slowing the almost painfully fast pace at which he was milking his thick cock "Or are you just going to stand there and watch me waste a perfectly good mouthful of cum?"

The older man watched the pieces click together in his young protege's eyes. He watched, unable to look away as the beautiful boy approached him. Peter knelt in front of Tony. Making eye contact, the young man leaned forward, taking the tip of his mentor's cock in his mouth and sucking, hard.

Tony could feel the wet heat of Peter's mouth suctioning his cock, starting to pull the cum from his balls. The billionaire started to jerk the shaft of his cock hard and fast. Feeling almost like a sucker punch, Tony's abdomen tightened, along with his balls. Then just like an explosion, Tony came into the heat of Peter's mouth.

Peter took the cum in stride, swallowing every drop his mentor had to give him.

Once he swallowed and caught his breath he stood and faced the man he had been lusting over for the better part of a decade. "Well, that was unexpected."

Tony smiled and zipped his pants "It wasn't though. You go to that same bathroom every time you work with me in the lab. Even when I have a private bathroom attached to the lab. FRIDAY pulled up the security feed for me. You go in that bathroom once a visit to the lab and you jerk off. I've noticed the reaction you have to me being close to you, the way you look at me like you're a bitch in heat."

"What can I say Mr. Stark," Peter said smiling "you turn me on so much that sometimes I can't help myself. I need to get off because I feel like I'm going to cum in my pants like I'm fourteen again if I don't get off soon." To make his point Peter started palming his cock through his jeans "I would hate to make a bad first impression if I'm going to successfully seduce you."

The older man scoffed "You, seduce me? No way!"

Peter grinned wickedly, eyes shining with lust. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans "FRIDAY, please put up a privacy protocol on the lab."

"Right away Mr. Parker." The AI responded sounding almost giddy. The spotless glass windows became tinted and the door locked.

The teen smiled and stripped completely naked, leaving Tony speechless. The boy was beautiful. Slim, muscular, pale. His cock reaching up toward his stomach.

Peter reached down and started stroking himself. He leaned where Tony had been doing the same thing moments before "Do you want to come finish me off?" He asked the older man "Or are you just gonna watch me get myself off, again?"

Tony walked over to the boy and dropped to his knees. He wasted no time dropping to his knees and taking the teens cock in his mouth until his nose was resting against the young man's smooth stomach. Peter moaned and threaded his fingers in the kneeling man's hair.

Tony worked hard and fast sucking, swallowing, taking him deep into his throat. He took Peter's hand and gently placed it on his neck so the boy could feel his cock filling his throat. Peter moaned and his cock jumped. His grip tightened in his mentor's hair. 

Tony never let up on his relentless pace. Trying to suck every last bit of cum out of the boys cock. Wanting nothing more than to take every delicious drop the boy had to offer. 

As if on cue, Peter's cock twitched and he moaned. He pulled Tony to the base and finished so far down his throat the man couldn't even taste it.

The boy melted into the table behind him. Enjoying the afterglow of the best orgasm of his life. "That was amazing" he said "I love you."

The billionaire froze "Don't say that if you don't mean it."

"I mean every word I say to you," the teen said "I love you, not just some post orgasm euphoric love. But actual love. Just didn't know how to say it."

Tony's eyes lit up "Well in that case," he smiled and leaned in pecking the boy on the lips "I've been meaning to tell you, I love you too."


End file.
